


Bone Of My Bones (Chinese Traslation)

by thegeminisage, WeeetUncle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Big Dick Barnes, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Haircuts, M/M, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeminisage/pseuds/thegeminisage, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeetUncle/pseuds/WeeetUncle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>你是自我体中取出的肋骨吗？一定是的，又或许是我，来自于你。噢，该死的，我真想要，想要重新回到你的身体里去。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bone Of My Bones (Chinese Traslation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bone Of My Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941823) by [thegeminisage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeminisage/pseuds/thegeminisage). 



> 原文作者：这篇同人启迪于《Not Easily Conquered》系列，推荐大家阅读！！！
> 
> 《Not Easily Conquered》Series：http://archiveofourown.org/series/115516

你是自我体中取出的肋骨吗？一定是的，又或许是我，来自于你。噢，该死的，我真想要，想要重新回到你的身体里去。

 

+++

2010

“你知道我想干什么吗？”片刻之后，巴基问道。

“什么，Buck？”

“我要他妈的好好洗个澡，”巴基回答。史蒂夫笑了起来，被巴基一掌拍在腿上，“我从1943年起就没认认真真地洗过澡了。过来跟我一起，帮我剪个头。我妈妈得气得在坟墓里翻腾了，愿她安息。”

“愿她安息。”

—

巴基相当迅速而利落地脱光了衣服，一层层将自己剥开而没有一丝害羞或犹豫。这不是史蒂夫第一次见到他的裸体了，但这是1945年以来的第一次。这是他第一次真正见到巴基的金属手臂连接身体的地方，而不是从那些被长久遗忘、曾经令他的心碎成两半的旧文件中翻出来的照片里。亲眼看见金属撕咬着皮肉的模样感觉要更加残酷，也更加疼痛。但此刻当史蒂夫直视向巴基的眼睛时，他的目光柔和而温暖。

“来吗？”巴基问道。他已经赤裸着身子走进了淋浴间。史蒂夫仍穿戴整齐。他一如既往地手忙脚乱，努力跟上巴基的动作。

巴基把水温调得滚烫，史蒂夫站到水流下面的时候忍不住发出嘶气声。不过他能理解：他们都讨厌寒冷。“你想把我们活活煮熟（hard-boil）吗，巴恩斯？”

“你的脑袋要是还能再硬点儿（get any harder）那我可真不知道该拿你怎么办了。”巴基低语道。看见这样子的他让史蒂夫的脑海掀起阵阵波澜。巴基眼睛紧闭，头向后仰去伸到花洒下面，嘴角翘起挂着一丝微笑。水流淌过他的躯体——他崭新的躯体，比史蒂夫所能记得的任何时候都更坚硬而沧桑——从他肌肤上的污垢中划出一条条痕迹。“操。”巴基赞许般地感叹道，而史蒂夫觉得自己能一辈子就这么注视着他。但这时巴基睁开了眼睛，发现史蒂夫又在盯着他的手臂。他沉吟片刻，然后说，“你想碰就碰吧。”

史蒂夫感到有些难为情，“你不用非得——”

“如果你想的话，没关系。”

他真想要碰触巴基身体的每一处。他伸出手，手指像羽毛一样轻轻抚过金属手臂的接缝，抚过那些丑陋隆起的疤痕，知道那是因为巴基体内拥有的血清曾一次又一次地抗拒着那些人给他强装的肢体。他往下摸去，去到那些紧紧闭合以防渗水的金属接片。巴基一直若有所思地注视着他。

史蒂夫找到的资料告诉他，巴基的手臂是从肩膀以下因钝物撞击而断裂的，创口看上去就像自残。在那之后他又经历了两次截肢，一次为了清理断骨粗糙的边缘和坏死的组织，一次为了取下所有存留的手臂，好让他的肩膀被改造得可以支撑假肢的重量。想到巴基曾身处如此巨大的痛苦让史蒂夫几乎无法承受，难以再继续直视那条铁臂。但他没有移开目光——他确信那要更难。“难受吗？”他问道。这是他唯一的担忧。

他至少没有说错些什么。巴基毫不在意地耸了耸肩，钢铁在史蒂夫的手指下起伏。“大部分时候我连到脖子那儿都感觉不到什么——神经损伤之类的，”他补充道，“但雨天的时候关节还是会有点疼。就像奥里利老爷子的关节炎？或者那是他的屁股——”

史蒂夫感到无比惊讶，他不假思索地打断了他，“你记得奥里利？”

巴基再次耸肩，“看日子。”

史蒂夫不再继续这个话题——有什么意思呢？巴基抬起花洒，他在一旁洗着身体，时不时凑过去直到冲干净自己身上的泡沫。即使过了这么久，史蒂夫仍然习惯用飞快的速度洗澡，就好像热水随时会用光或者全部冷掉。

显然，旧习难改：巴基也同样没花多少时间。“我来帮你擦背吧（let me get your back）。”史蒂夫在巴基彻底结束之前脱口说道。直到说出这句话时他才知道他想要这么做。或许他只是想要用双手好好碰碰巴基，想要以他知道的最直接的方式来证明他确实地存在着。

巴基对他的小心思一清二楚。他转过身，在蒸汽下转了转他不搭调的肩膀，说出口的却是：“噢，Stevie，我可不是那样的女孩儿。”

这成功让史蒂夫笑出了声。“如果我说我会守规矩的，你相信我不？”

巴基哼了一声以作回应，没有正面回答他。

史蒂夫用双手洗净巴基的身体，用香皂缓慢地从他的肩膀滑向他的脊柱，感受他皮肤下所有的肌肉，骨骼和气息，感受他所有的生命力。七十年了，他仍然无法停止想象巴基被冰封在那道峡谷的谷底，独自死去。

巴基颤栗了一下，然后往里缩了缩，在史蒂夫的手掌下放松地袒露着自己。他就在这里，周身温暖，允许史蒂夫将他洗得干干净净。

—

巴基想要剪头发是件好事儿，因为他那一头乱发明显已经无可救药。他修完脸，勇敢地决定至少得试试能不能把他的头发梳开，但最后他仅仅是弄断了史蒂夫的梳子，然后就没有然后了。

“我会给你买个新的。”巴基心不在焉地承诺道，就好像史蒂夫会在意似的。他凝视着镜子里自己的倒影；史蒂夫想知道他多久没见过脸上刮得干干净净的自己了。房间里面很暖和，暖气开着，浴室门依然紧闭，因为史蒂夫不忍心让巴基感到哪怕一丝寒意。他们都只在腰上缠着条毛巾。史蒂夫总是被那些从巴基躯干上滑落的水滴分心，目光紧紧跟随直到它们消失在布料下方。

巴基再一次逮住了他盯着他，因为他同样地也在分神打量着史蒂夫。他抬起眉毛，金属手指勾在自己腰间的毛巾边上。“我想我需要什么东西搭在肩膀上，我可不想重新再洗一次澡。”

“你就胡说吧，巴恩斯。”史蒂夫回答他。这么多年来他可从来没见过有谁这么享受热水澡的。

巴基咧开嘴，松手摘掉了毛巾。

史蒂夫甚至都没试着装作不去看他——他觉得自己能就这么被眼前的景象噎死，并且死而无憾——而他仍然会为此全身发热。巴基的，好吧，那玩意儿，可是个大家伙，仅仅因为刚才的热水澡和他的触摸就半硬了起来。史蒂夫不知道这有什么好惊讶的，他自己也不是全然没有反应——不过他仍然费了好大功夫才把眼神挪回巴基的脸上。“坐着吧。”他建议道，徒劳地想要保持声调平稳，结果连从抽屉里拿出剪刀这么简单的事情都没能一次成功。

巴基放声大笑，然后抬起一条腿反着跨坐在椅子上，扭过头期待地看着史蒂夫。史蒂夫舔了舔嘴唇。他在这儿，他在这儿呢。下巴搭在肩膀上，屁股顶着椅子，刚刚洗过澡，身上仍然挂着些水滴，平静地回望着史蒂夫。他能好好地看看巴基了，不仅仅因为此刻他们离开了淋浴间，沐浴在日光下，更因为他知道自己想要好好地看着他。他是如此的不可思议、令人惊叹；史蒂夫仍然没从他就在自己身边这个冲击中回过神来。

“来吧。”巴基最终说道，那丝浅浅的笑意又回到了他的嘴角。他把毛巾搭在身上，转回头，将自己的后背毫无防备地展现在史蒂夫眼前，“我们就这么耗着也不会变年轻。”

“是啊。”史蒂夫应和道，但他的确感觉自己变年轻了。巴基或许也感同身受。史蒂夫的手指抚过巴基的头皮，并不是为了剪头发，仅仅是因为他现在可以这么做。巴基的耳朵后面有些纤细蜿蜒的疤痕。史蒂夫在照片上见过仍鲜血淋漓的它们：脑部手术，糟糕透顶。他用拇指摩挲着其中一道，好像这样就能带走那些早已不复存在的疼痛。巴基侧过头依偎向他的触摸。

史蒂夫没再流连。或许待会儿，但现在巴基让他帮忙剪头发，而他说到做到。他的双手自然而然地动作；他凑合着用长一点的那截断梳和手指将一切理顺。以前，即使在前线上，巴基也总是抱怨他的发型。当他的头发被过度劳碌的理发师折腾得一塌糊涂的时候，是史蒂夫在拯救他岌岌可危的形象。

这种熟悉的感觉奇异又舒心。战前战时，他们都已经给对方剪过好几百次头发了。平日里谁有闲钱专门去找理发师呢？谁有时间呢？此刻的寂静令他们感到安心平和，就像之前每一次那样。世界又回到了轴心；史蒂夫站在他窄小但洒满阳光的浴室里，给巴基剪头发。除了巴基以前喜欢正坐在椅子上，一切都如此相似。

好吧，大概相似。这次，史蒂夫总是因为指尖下巴基头皮的触感而走神，因为巴基愿意让他碰触他而走神。这只是一次理发，没什么，但其后的意味足以让史蒂夫热血沸腾。

镜子里的巴基同样如此：两人都无可抑制地心潮澎湃，看着那些纠缠的湿发落在地板上，仿佛时光倒流。史蒂夫只知道一种打理巴基头发的方式，于是他无意中将巴基的发型修剪得与1945年一模一样——那是他在巴基坠崖之前最后一次为他理发。巴基热切地注视着自己的倒影，不停催促史蒂夫：“快点儿，快点儿。你妈妈的速度比这快多了，她还能同时照看着锅上的晚饭呢。”

“我妈妈可受不了你这么动来动去的，”史蒂夫说道，“那个时候你的头发还要更少点儿——别动，巴恩斯，老天爷啊。我把你放在镜子面前就落得这么个下场。”

“抱歉。”巴基轻笑道，屡教不改。他的口气可没有一丝抱歉的意味。

终于，终于史蒂夫搞定了，他刚刚用毛巾把巴基的头发完全擦干净，后者就已经迫不及待地站了起来，眯起眼睛倾身看向镜子里的自己。“看起来还不错，对吧？”他摸着自己的下巴，向各个方向歪着头以找到一个更帅气的角度。他甚至还对着镜子摆出那个垂下眼皮的表情，以前他就用这个表情来勾搭女孩子和他一起去跳舞。

“巴恩斯，别开屏了。”史蒂夫说。

“罗杰斯，别看咯。”巴基回复道。他从镜子里向史蒂夫咧开嘴角，然后转过头真正与他面对面，笑意逐渐酝酿成更加私密而温柔的情绪。史蒂夫的心微微收紧了。在这间狭小的浴室里，他们之间的距离不到一尺，而他已经几十年没见过巴基这样子了；这不仅仅关乎他剪短头发、剃光胡子后的外表。此刻他看上去与战争发生前那个会好好准备外出享受夜晚的巴基巴恩斯毫无二致：安然地享受自己所能掌控的人生。

“你这个自负的混球，”史蒂夫低声说，藏不住心中的欣喜，“你怎么不过来这儿让我别看啊？”

巴基的表情一霎间变得有些微妙，就好像他同时感到又难过又开心。当他终于再次开口时，他的声音近乎嘶哑，“甜心（sweetheart），我以为你永远也不会这样说。”

甜心。史蒂夫的喉咙发紧。这是巴基第一次在他面前亲口这样称呼他。但他总是在心里这样想的，不是吗？直到1966年史蒂夫读到巴基的手稿时，那一直是个秘密。他从来都相信史蒂夫永远不会有回应*。  
（*在《Not Easily Conquered》中，史蒂夫从未被冰封，1966年他读到了巴基从未寄出的信件，才知晓他对自己的感情。）

史蒂夫突然为他感到伤心，“巴基。”他开口道。

巴基靠近他，摇了摇头，让史蒂夫噤声。他的双手轻轻搭在史蒂夫的腰上，轻柔地吻上史蒂夫的嘴唇。他没有深入这个吻，仿佛有所保留。这是巴基第一次将他的感情付诸行动。

史蒂夫不会让这一切就此结束。他往后靠着墙壁，一只手臂环住巴基的腰，把他猛地拉向自己，直到两人身体紧紧相贴，其间只隔着史蒂夫腰间的浴巾。“Buck，”史蒂夫在他的唇间呢喃，另一只手缠住巴基的脖子，“来啊。”

巴基重重地呼了口气，更深地吻住他，拇指摁进史蒂夫臀侧凹陷的地方。史蒂夫将他拉得更近些，欣然敞开自己的身体；他想要这个，不仅仅是为了自己，更是为了巴基。

然后巴基转过脑袋，面颊与史蒂夫的肌肤微微相贴，灼热的呼吸洒在他的脖颈上。巴基是个狙击手，狙击手的双手从不发抖，但他的声音会，史蒂夫的名字从他的喉舌中颤抖着滑出。“我可以——？”他悄声问，仿佛仍不敢相信所有发生的一切。

史蒂夫不停地亲吻着他的脑门，不想失去哪怕一秒的身体接触。他可以吗？他要是不可以的话史蒂夫就得当场歇菜了。“耶稣基督啊，”他有些不耐烦又有些不忍地咕哝着，“把你的手拿过来——用你的手摸我。”

“耶稣基督啊，”巴基难以置信地重复，“史蒂夫，操。”他更紧地抓住对方，肢体与语言的意图两相重合。他的右手环过去握住史蒂夫的屁股，膝盖往里顶在史蒂夫的大腿中间。他硬了，史蒂夫隔着毛巾都能感觉到他。巴基在他的颈边、耳后留下一个个滚烫的吻，呼吸着他的味道，这让史蒂夫的膝盖字面意义上地瘫软了下去。

他几乎是无意中将自己压在了巴基的大腿上，那种刺激从他的阴茎一直涌向他的整条脊椎。史蒂夫发出一声破碎的高声呻吟。他本来会为此感到难为情的，但巴基喜欢这个；他继续亲吻他，粗野而又如此饥饿，他布满老茧的宽大右手握住史蒂夫的下巴，压低了声音对他说，“再来一次。”

史蒂夫想要，他想要将全部的自己都献给巴基，当如今他的全部终于重归完整。“吻我。”他说。巴基照做了，深深地吻上他。史蒂夫的一条手臂紧紧攀在巴基的脖子上，另一只手摸索着终于解开了那条该死的浴巾，然后，噢，噢——史蒂夫在巴基的齿间喘息，因为他的身体是如此温暖，而他们从上至下躯体紧紧相依。史蒂夫晃着腰向巴基结实的大腿贴去，去感受巴基的阴茎，他至始至终除了自己的唯一碰过的别人的老二，此刻正紧紧压在他的屁股上。你没法用别的方式形容那玩意儿，它就是巨大，顶端已经湿漉漉的。知道和亲身体会到巴基发自肺腑真真切切地想要他是两种完全不一样的体验。史蒂夫已然全身泛红。他同样也想要这个。他就这么摇着屁股，没法停下来，就算他知道这样下去他可撑不了多久。

巴基爱抚着他的全身，像饥民一样急切地试图亲吻和感受他身体的每一个角落。他揉捏着史蒂夫的胸部，指尖揉弄着他的乳头，在他喉咙的凹陷处吮出淤痕。史蒂夫侧过头好给他更大的空间，一手紧抓着巴基的短头发。巴基的吻在他的锁骨留下一串热烈而湿润的痕迹，时而还有用上牙齿的杰作。他也会低下头将它们埋进史蒂夫的胸肌里，舌头舔过史蒂夫的乳尖，然后吮吸，粗糙的指尖在另一边乳头悠闲地画圈。

史蒂夫呜咽出声，指甲深深刻入巴基的后背。仅仅是那声音已经能让巴基失去理性；他蓄意地将史蒂夫摁在自己的大腿上，摆着胯好让两人的阴茎能紧密地贴在一起摩擦，他用金属手臂抬起史蒂夫的腿挂在自己腰间。“巴基，操，”史蒂夫喘道，而巴基从未停下过他的律动；他们就这样迫切地渴望着彼此，互相包裹着对方的身体。

巴基亲吻史蒂夫张开的嘴唇，吞下他的所有呻吟。当他往后退开一小段距离好让自己能仔细看看史蒂夫时，后者已全身潮红，双眼沉迷。“我想慢慢来，”巴基坦言道。他抬起一只手——此时微微颤抖——以他能控制的最轻柔的力度抚过史蒂夫的眉毛，“我想确保所有事情都天衣无缝，但——我有一阵子没有这个，”他尽力轻描淡写，“我坚持不了多久。”

“我们有的是时间，”史蒂夫说，尽管他自己都还没全心全意地相信这一点，“我们都在这儿，不是吗，我们有时间——”他不知道该怎么向巴基解释，这一切已经比他想象的都更好，因为是巴基在这里，因为他们在一起，“瞧，我也是，没关系——只是血清的缘故，会让我们射得飞快——”我们。此刻他能够亲自向巴基阐明这一切的感觉这样地不真实，就像在巴基的额边发现的那根白发。

对巴基来说亦是如此：他似乎还没反应过来，“真的吗？”他用气音喘道，而后再次狠狠地亲吻史蒂夫。

“是啊，”史蒂夫在亲吻的间隙说，“是的，但我们会——噢——我们也能很快地重新勃起，一轮接一轮——”他们会的。巴基在他身边，巴基曾允诺过，“我们不用再等了，对吗？你不用再等了。”

巴基从喉咙里发出一声小小的仿佛被截断的声音，然后继续亲吻着史蒂夫的脖子，祈祷般地对着那处肌肤不断低吟史蒂夫的名字。之后，史蒂夫会让他再次发出那样的声音，以同样的方式悉知对方的全部。不过现在，他的全身都因欲望而颤栗；他几乎无法支持自己的重量，“Buck。”

巴基重复地吻他，“Yeah，”他气吁吁地说，“好吧，搂紧我——”

史蒂夫听话照做。他再也不会放开他了。巴基整个托起他，大掌灼热地摁在他的臀上。史蒂夫咒骂了一句，膝盖险险夹住巴基的腰侧。而后巴基顺势转了个身，好让史蒂夫能侧坐在浴室案台上。

“这样好点儿？”  
史蒂夫的一只胳膊仍紧紧地挂在他的脖子上，他不得不用另一只手支撑着自己的身体。天哪，他不知所措地想，操，他渴望这些——“Buck，”他哼哼着，“对，是的，我想要你——”

“好极了。”巴基热切地回应，眼神能将史蒂夫点燃。他的金属臂环绕住史蒂夫的腰使得两人能凑得更近些，一边侧着胯微微变换了个角度——史蒂夫倒吸了一口气，配合地翘起一条腿勾在巴基腰上，脚踝紧蹬着他的后腰。

像这样，他没法再从其他的受力点有什么动作了——他背后没有任何东西可以依靠——他只能勉强支着身子，听由巴基主导。他的双腿大开；巴基的胯下顶着他的大腿内侧，沉甸甸的老二将液体沾到他囊袋后的秘处。史蒂夫的阴茎被夹在两人中间，顶端已经湿淋淋的。这就像是他已经在被巴基操了，而光是这个想法就让史蒂夫禁不住大声呻吟，几近啜泣，“求你了，”他听见自己说，“巴基，噢求你——”

巴基饶有技巧地挺腰让史蒂夫难耐得几乎疼痛；他渴求巴基真正地进入他，但此刻这感觉也差不到哪儿去了。巴基没使上全力，但也不再试着特别温柔地对待他。两人下体已一片湿滑，前液蹭得到处都是，而巴基紧压在他股间湿润灼热的滑动像在天堂；太久了，史蒂夫都要忘了还能有什么可以感觉这么好。

“好啦，甜心，”巴基气息不稳地说，仿佛已临近极限。他的右手像一团火焰包裹住史蒂夫的阴茎。史蒂夫呜咽一声，屁股在当下所能允许的最大范围内晃动着，“你先。”

“什么？”史蒂夫抽气道；太滑稽了，这有什么好让的——“你先，混球，”他说，“你等了更久——”

巴基用吻打断他，还用上啃的。好吧，好吧。史蒂夫没法开口说话，但他自如地舒展身体，以肢体来传达他的顺从。不论何种方式，关键是巴基真正得偿所愿。这一次，最重要的，是为了他。

“该死，”巴基不确信般地念叨着，“好吧——就这样，来吧——”

就这样：史蒂夫彻底释放了。高潮席卷了他的全身，滚烫，潮湿地夹在两人中间，强烈得近乎痛楚。快感就这样一直持续着，但他需要这个，即使这一切都太猛烈了。史蒂夫大声喘气，无言地哭喊出声，一呼一吸都沉重而饥渴。他紧紧攀附在巴基的身上，等待着这波汹涌的潮汐退去。巴基的双唇磨蹭着他过度敏感的颈侧，温暖的和金属的手指陷入他的肌肤，臀部用力地挺动，浑身颤动，然后近乎无声地随他一起去到了高潮，一股温润的暖意播撒在他双腿之间。

史蒂夫深深拥抱着巴基，视线一片模糊；老天，他在自己的身边。他就在这里。巴基，脸颊贴在他的脖子旁边，两颗心亲密无间地一同跳动。这一切都是真的。巴基没有放开他，但他浑身微微颤栗，是耗尽精力后自然而然的余音。史蒂夫动了动身子。

“别。”巴基警觉地粗声道。

“我不走，”史蒂夫不会离开的；他当然不会再离开了。他信誓旦旦地说，“我只是想站到地板上。”好让巴基能明白：他哪儿也不会去的，他们可以就这么待着。他只是不想让巴基在疲惫的时候还得站着。他不想让巴基感到哪怕一丝疲惫。

史蒂夫等待着，直到巴基在他颈窝里点了点头，然后从盥洗台上滑了下来。他的双腿几乎不能支撑住身体的重量，他也没打算把自己挪到哪儿去，他就这么背靠着墙面坐在地上，拽着巴基一起躺下来。巴基最终把自己缠在史蒂夫的大腿上，膝盖顶着他的屁股，软塌塌地倚在史蒂夫胸前，下巴搁在史蒂夫的肩窝里。史蒂夫的手指重新捋过他的短发。

他们就这么呆坐了好长一段时间，浴室温度逐渐从暖得冒汗降至让他们开始觉得有些冷。过了好一会儿，史蒂夫开口问道，“我先？”

巴基咕哝了一声，毫无顾虑地重重压在史蒂夫身上，“我或许没法坚持很久，但我还是想要能够——好好对待你。”

“噢，”史蒂夫感到一阵难以名状的惊喜。他的大拇指在巴基的金属肩膀上画着圈圈，即使他没法感到他的触碰，“希望没让你失望。”他轻巧地说。

巴基抬起身子，拉开一小段距离，长久而严肃地注视着史蒂夫。他举起右手指节轻轻滑过史蒂夫的面颊。“你没有，”良久，他简洁而真挚地回答，“没有，”他的视线落到史蒂夫的唇瓣，拇指抚过他的下唇。然后巴基用双手捧起他的脸庞，倾身留下安静而甜蜜的吻。

“唔，”史蒂夫含糊道，手臂圈住巴基的脖子，把他锁在自己怀中。他永远也不会厌倦这个的。他可以就这样下去一百年也永远不会厌倦。

过了一会儿，巴基却率先中断了这个吻。“你可真没开玩笑。”他往后挪动了一点儿，坦然地向下望去。理所当然地，他们俩又开始兴致高昂了，而以他们现在这坐姿巴基会先注意到可没什么奇怪的。

史蒂夫叹息道，“是的，我没有。”

“卧室，”巴基毅然决定，“该死的，我们得去床上做这个，”史蒂夫把他拽入又一个吻，他可还没准备好要挪屁股呢，“史蒂夫——”

“好吧，”史蒂夫在两人交缠的唇舌间说道，恋恋不舍地分开，两人颤颤巍巍地站了起来，就好像刚刚走出一场梦境。史蒂夫找到他被扔在一旁的毛巾把自己擦干净，然后递给巴基。当巴基在擦身子的时候他无事可做，只有饱览眼前风景。他凑到巴基身后，侧着身一下一下地亲吻他肩膀上的伤疤，冰凉的钢铁。他环抱住巴基的腰。

“史蒂夫。”巴基嘟哝道。

“我知道，我知道，”史蒂夫略带歉意地说，“但看看你，”他一路吻过巴基的肩胛骨，“巴基，看看你。”他的双手向下握住巴基的阴茎。他还没有机会摸过这家伙呢。它还是湿嗒嗒的，热血昂扬而饱胀地躺在他的手心里。他用大拇指磨蹭过顶端。

“我他娘的耶稣基督啊，”巴基咒骂出口。

史蒂夫哼了一声，出神地注意到当他舔过巴基脖子上的某个地方时，他的肌肤会忍不住颤抖。他意识到这大概就是神经损伤终结的地方了，并决定把这个新发现留着以后好好揣摩。他想知道更多这样的细节，他想让巴基感到——

巴基突然转过身，紧抓住史蒂夫使他不得不向后弯下一点儿腰，而后狂热地亲吻他。他们现在又都彻底硬了，互相紧压着对方。一切戛然而止，“我说过了，去床上。”

“对啊，”史蒂夫同意道，气喘吁吁，头晕目眩。他对上巴基的眼睛，“对，抱歉，去床上。”

 

—

以床上为终点的征程，他们大概完成了，呃，三分之一。

“那么，”巴基紧贴着史蒂夫的唇间说，佯装一副从容不迫的样子，“现在人们用的还是凡士林吗？还是什么别的——”

史蒂夫双手紧扣着巴基的两边屁股，后者滚烫的阴茎再一次压上他的腹部。“什么，”他愣怔片刻，“噢，靠。”他停了下来，尝试去思考除了自己腿间对巴基迫切——现在立刻马上——的欲望之外的问题。

巴基吃惊得完完全全支起身子撤出了与史蒂夫的吻，“你特么耍我吧，这儿什么都没有？”

“我们有，呃，食用油？”——要是在他们还住着那鞋盒似的小公寓里头时，他们大概就会用这个。可是现在不同了。未来给予他们许多方便，让史蒂夫再也不想倒退回过去，“在炉子上的橱柜里。”

巴基显然对这个答案还算满意。他低下头继续亲吻史蒂夫，然后又停了下来，“你想怎么——？”

“你逗我？”史蒂夫屏息道，“我想要你干我，巴恩斯。”

巴基发出一声哽咽，“噢老天，史蒂夫，天哪，”他狠狠地吻上史蒂夫，用双手抬起他的脸颊，四目相对，“你确定吗？嘿，你确定。”

“怎么了，我听起来有那么犹豫吗？”史蒂夫轻笑起来，“来吧，吻我，老天在上，我真的好想要你。”

巴基结结实实地吻上他，“Stevie，”他在史蒂夫的唇边说，“我们要让这一次成为完美，好不好？”他把史蒂夫推向墙壁，“我会让你感觉很好很好，我发誓，我要让我们完完全全地享受这个。”

史蒂夫的后背撞到墙上，这挺好的，因为他的膝盖此刻又开始罢工了。“Buck，”他说，语气有一丝惊诧。他伸出手抚摸巴基的面颊。

巴基歪过头靠向他的触碰，在他的掌心落下一个亲吻。然后是他的手腕，随后巴基真切地吻着他的嘴唇，吻过他的下巴，脖颈，最后停留在喉间的凹处。他的舌头像在他的皮肤上燃烧，用上一点点咬的让史蒂夫呻吟出声，双手抓紧了他的脖肩。

“这就对了，”巴基出声道。他的拇指飞快地擦过史蒂夫的乳尖，等着史蒂夫弓起腰渴求更多才重新把指头放了回去。他用双手不紧不慢地在乳周绕着圈圈，一边手指干燥而温暖，另一边光滑而冰凉。巴基的吻滚烫、湿润，慢吞吞地一朵接一朵种满史蒂夫的胸膛。史蒂夫猜想，如果可以的话，巴基大概会把吻留在他全身上下每一个角落。

“噢操，”史蒂夫呜咽道，头向后仰去大力地磕在墙上，因为巴基此刻将他的乳头含进了嘴里，口腔的热度取代了金属手指的寒意，“Buck。”

巴基对着他的肌肤轻哼，而就是这么一点点声音也让史蒂夫几乎失去了理智，但巴基还用上了他的牙齿呢：并不能算是咬的，仅仅是齿尖轻轻掠过。他的另一只手微微拉扯他的另一侧乳头，就像在告诉史蒂夫，他本可以对他更不客气一点儿，但此刻他就想这么小心翼翼的。史蒂夫真想告诉他：别在乎那些有的没的了。不过他至始至终保持沉默。他很好奇，他想知道以巴基的方式这么下去一切会走往什么方向。他想知道巴基喜欢什么，因为他无比希望巴基最终能得到所有他渴望的一切。而就像这样，史蒂夫也同样乐在其中：由他的伴侣来发号施令。巴基一定早已察觉到了这一点。

接着，巴基换了个动作，金属手指揉捏着被舔得温热的那颗乳头，舌头转而舔舐他刚刚玩弄的另一边。史蒂夫情不自禁地抬手扣住巴基的后脑——把他拉得更近一些。巴基大声喘息，加快了节奏，在史蒂夫的胸肌上留下一串细碎的吻，一路向下延伸至他阴茎的方向。他顺势跪到了地板上。

“Oh, my God，”史蒂夫气若游丝地说，好不容易在脑袋里搞清楚巴基想干什么。巴基抬起头向他投来让他血液倒流的一瞥，“我可坚持不了多久。”

“好极了，”巴基回答。他压低声线，很是为眼前这副景象感到自豪。如果这一切进行得再舒缓一点儿，史蒂夫也许会联想起曾经的舞厅，四人约会，还有巴基在布鲁克林无人免疫的从容魅力。而现在，他声调粗犷，有一种脚踏实地的真实感。这和从前不一样，因为这只关乎他们两人，他们已然等待了那么久，他们还需要追寻更多，更多。“你越放松，”巴基接着说，“感觉就会越好。”

史蒂夫深深抓紧巴基，眼睛睁得老大，“老天啊。”

“你觉得你能来个几次？”巴基问，一边断断续续地吻着史蒂夫的小腹。他距离史蒂夫硬得快翘到自己肚皮上的阴茎如此之近，“我的意思是，我们。我们还能再来几次？”

史蒂夫吞了口口水，感到有些晕眩。“至少还有两次吧，”他声音沙哑，“可能三次。可能更多，”他可从来不是那个最先疲乏的人，“我不确定啊，Buck。”

巴基深呼吸，气息喷在史蒂夫的皮肤上，仿佛正努力消化着这信息量。史蒂夫的阴茎感到了他灼热的鼻息。“很好，”巴基再次喃喃，喉咙嘶哑，“很好。因为我想——”他忽然间望向史蒂夫的眼睛，视线滚烫，深沉而真诚。他喘了口气，“我想吻你，全身，每一个地方。我想知道，我想体会到，我能让你感觉有多棒。”他湿嗒嗒地吻上史蒂夫的阴茎底端，从下而上舔过柱身——然后嘴唇合住，将他的欲望纳入一片湿润温暖的热意。

“巴基——”史蒂夫喊着他的名字，第二个音节陡然拔高。他的胯部微微抽动，但巴基用金属手坚定地把他的屁股摁在墙上，史蒂夫仅能无助地塌下身体，勉为其难地支撑在巴基的肩膀上，搂住他的后脑。“巴基，巴基，噢操——”他持续地呼唤着他：不会中断，也无法中断。他发觉自己一直在拽着巴基的短发，他本不应该这样，但他情难自已，仿佛如果此刻他放手就会飞离地面往太阳飘去。至少巴基毫不介意。他喜欢这个，一边含着史蒂夫的老二发出哼声，一边将他吞得更深，舌头灵活地滑过柱身。他真擅长这个。史蒂夫不清楚他之前有多少经验——但他很在行。

有那么片刻，史蒂夫完全不相信自己竟然没有因为眼前画面就这么射出来。巴基的双唇紧紧含住他的半截阴茎，严丝合缝，双眼闭起沉浸在无可取代的愉悦中，让史蒂夫的呼吸为之一滞。然后，如同从未落空的心灵感应，巴基察觉到他的目光，抬起头与他深深对视。他的右手探及史蒂夫的左手，覆盖上他的手掌轻轻握住。他继续专注于眼下的任务，缩紧脸颊，几乎把他的欲望全数吞没——他的龟头甚至碰到巴基的咽喉后部。史蒂夫真担心他会不会被呛着，可他没有。他的嘴唇短暂地触及史蒂夫的躯干，那处短硬的毛发，随之向后退开。

巴基大概是找到了节奏，从不在同一处缠绵过久，前前后后随心所欲地吞吐着他的阴茎。最终他从口中吐出他的老二，但还时不时地吮吸他的顶端，舌尖扫过马眼，将史蒂夫化为一摊情欲的余烬。“还不错吧？”他的嗓音被摩擦得真正喑哑起来。

史蒂夫几乎说不出话来。“操，巴恩斯，”得意洋洋的大混蛋——可史蒂夫对他的渴求未曾熄灭，毋庸置疑；他怎么这么久才意识到呢？“这还用得着问吗。”

“接下来这个你会更喜欢。”巴基放开了史蒂夫的屁股，右肩挤进史蒂夫的大腿中间去，并举起他的一条腿搭在自己的肩膀上。好在史蒂夫柔韧度非凡，这个角度让他身体敞开，最私密的部位彻底暴露在巴基面前。

“Oh my God，”史蒂夫再次惊叹，突然意识到巴基的意图。

巴基偏过头，在史蒂夫扬起的大腿内侧留下沾满唾液的热吻。他刚刚刮干净的脸颊与那片肌肤磨蹭起来仍然感觉有些粗糙。他从史蒂夫的膝盖一路上行，不紧不慢，但也并非刻意玩弄；他们，尤其是巴基，已经等待这一刻太久了。史蒂夫明白，他只是在——细细品味。巴基热爱这个，唇齿与恋人皮肤的厮磨，他深深渴望这一切。史蒂夫抚摸着他的脑壳，望着巴基重新阖上眼皮。他的视线执着于巴基，即使他怎么尝试也无法移开。

巴基在他的大腿根部吮出最后一个吻痕，就像他对史蒂夫的脖颈做的那样，尽管这些痕迹很快就会消失。史蒂夫等待巴基尽情沉迷，但还是忍不住扭动身体，放声呻吟。他想要巴基进入他。“怎么了？”巴基轻柔地问，拇指轻轻拨开史蒂夫的身体。他微微低下头，史蒂夫恍惚间感到他的呼吸拂过自己的后穴，然后是他滚烫湿润的舌头。

史蒂夫差不多哭喊了出来，夹杂着声声呜咽，双手抓紧巴基的脑袋，臀部向下压往巴基的脸。从没有人这样对待过他。他从墙上滑了下来，巴基及时用金属手把他钉了回去。“巴基，”他从喉咙里挤出他的名字，“噢，Buck，噢上帝啊——”

巴基才刚刚开始呢。他贴着史蒂夫下身轻哼着，嘴唇恰恰擦过他敏感的穴口。紧接着，巴基伸出舌尖戳了进去。

史蒂夫的阴茎顶端溢出一点点前液，蹭在他自己的肚皮上。“Buck，噢求你，求你——”史蒂夫甚至不知道自己在请求什么。他全身潮红，饥渴难耐，差点因为强烈的快感刺激得掉眼泪。巴基还没去拿食用油呢，就这么用双唇与舌头开启了全新的乐章，弄得他下身一片混乱潮湿。而巴基热爱这一切，好几次他的阴茎碰到史蒂夫的小腿，硬得无可救药。他的舌头殷切地舔着史蒂夫的内壁，像这是他命垂一线的救命稻草，像他渴求这一切甚于史蒂夫自己。甚至连他的金属手指都没有空闲地在史蒂夫的腹部舒缓般地划着圈。

史蒂夫努力为他打开自己，双腿大张到当前姿势所能允许的最大限度——他渴望巴基可以完全拥有他。他也再没办法压制自己语不成句的呻吟声了，仿佛已经完完全全失去了对自己身体的控制权。他得抓紧巴基以防摔倒，“Buck，”史蒂夫哽咽道，“我撑不住了。”

巴基探出头，带出湿嗒嗒的水声。“Good，”他声音嘶哑，正对上史蒂夫的目光。他的嘴唇红润，反射着水光。巴基动了动身子，差点让史蒂夫失去平衡，但他及时用右手松松地圈住了史蒂夫的阴茎。“就这样，”他继续说，“我想感受你。”而后他的双唇重新凑近史蒂夫的后穴。那儿被他舔得有些松软了，这让他的舌头能刺得更深，一下一下地舔过他的内壁。他同时随意撸动着史蒂夫的老二，偶尔收紧拳头添加些恰到好处的刺激。这真是太多了，太过了——巴基的舌头操进他的身体深处，拇指尖逗弄着他的阴茎头部，史蒂夫几乎要因此发疯了。他哭嚷着，来到了高潮，后穴一波波箍紧巴基的舌头，快感像闪电沿脊柱直窜向上，让他身体炽热，不住颤抖。

他的腹部像一片凌乱的战场。巴基温柔地爱抚他度过余韵，及时在史蒂夫快要从墙边滑倒的时候站起身。“嘿，”他一手伸向史蒂夫的胸膛将他捞进怀里。他可以感到史蒂夫身体中的脉搏强烈而稳定，一切在到达临界点后都变得有些失真。

史蒂夫笨拙地摸索着巴基，紧紧挂在他身上，因为他的双腿此时软得像滩泥巴。他的半个身子都还靠在墙上。“让我来，”他说，一手向下抚去。

巴基发出一声喘息，他的老二还硬得像根金刚钻，“我们还没在床上呢，罗杰斯。”

“噢，对哦，”史蒂夫说，上帝啊，巴基的阴茎尺寸实在可观，至少比他自己的要大，“好吧，床，”他一边说，仍然没有放开手，“等我一会儿，我得先让我的腿重新学会走路。”

巴基吻上他的额头，“你让我该死的完全失去理智了，”他满怀溺爱地抱怨道，“你让我他妈快完全发狂了——”

—

事实上，最后是巴基直接把史蒂夫扛进了卧室里。他在史蒂夫还没来得及怎么对他动手动脚之前，双手托着他的大腿把他举了起来，一鼓作气穿过了整间公寓。

“老天爷，”史蒂夫大笑道，上气不接下气，双腿交叉缠在巴基的腰上，“巴恩斯，你这个大疯子，放我下来，你脑子出了什么毛病——”

“这我早就知道了，”巴基回答，一脚踹开半掩的卧室门，两人终于艰难到达床边。感谢上帝床架是金属的，当两个沉重的超级士兵外加一条铁臂狠狠摔在床上时也只是微微弯折，可史蒂夫依然因为那嘎吱声再次笑了起来，即使巴基压在他身上的时候差点让他的肺都被挤出来了。

巴基从他身上滚了下去，被史蒂夫一把扯住，“再多待一会儿，来嘛。”

“我可不会再上当了，”巴基说，“我要去拿那什么破食用油，两分钟就回来。”

他拿回来的不仅仅有食用油，还有一瓶水，一条毛巾。当他亲吻史蒂夫的时候，他口中有些微漱口水的味道。他放下所有东西，支起身子，注视着史蒂夫，后者平躺在床上，肢体舒展，等待着他的下一步动作。而史蒂夫就这么让他看着，想看多久看多久。他安静地待在那儿，让巴基的目光上上下下逡巡过他身体每一处。仅仅是知道巴基此刻凝视着他，史蒂夫就已经又开始半硬了。

“耶稣基督啊，”巴基缓缓感慨，声线飘摇。

“看着还高兴吧？”

巴基从鼻子哼出一声笑，“你简直无法想象。”

史蒂夫自己觉得的确挺难想象的，“来吧，过来这儿，好不？我想你了。”

史蒂夫伸手攀上巴基的肩膀，将他拉近自己直到两人嘴唇相贴。巴基把一条腿挪到床上，然后是另一条，至始至终未曾中断与史蒂夫的吻。一眨眼的功夫他就压在了史蒂夫身上，胸膛紧依，一边膝盖顶在史蒂夫的双腿之间，将他深深嵌进了床铺里。巴基真沉，史蒂夫有些沉迷于这感觉。他的确没离开超过两分钟，那滚烫粗硬的阴茎不曾有一丝泄气，此刻正靠在他的大腿边。他想要史蒂夫，而史蒂夫也想要将全部的自己交付与他，不剩一分一毫。“想你，”史蒂夫低声说道。巴基用不匹配的两只手掌捧起他的脸，没有用言语回答，代之以一枚炽热的吻。

细密的吻延伸向下，一路燃起骚动的火焰。像这样感觉更简单，史蒂夫整个人瘫软在床单上，巴基想动哪儿就动哪儿，想怎么动就怎么动。巴基亲吻着他身体每一处肌肉的每一道交线，在他最喜欢的几个地方稍作停留，种下小小的很快就会消失的爱痕：史蒂夫的脖子上有一颗，胯骨底下也有一颗。

当巴基探寻到了足够远的地方，他伸手抓起那罐食用油，迅速地沾满右手的两根手指，左手抬起史蒂夫的膝盖。他抬起眼睛与史蒂夫四目相对，眼神炽烈而沉郁。他到现在还没有高潮呢，而他眼中的欲望对此毫不掩饰。这让史蒂夫情难自拔，他将双腿张得更大一些，给予对方更多的空间。巴基布满老茧的温暖手指轻轻触碰他的后穴，绕着穴口打转。

史蒂夫咬住自己的下唇，尽他所能地翘起屁股，“求你了，”他说道，双颊潮红，“Buck，快点儿。”

巴基怎么有办法拒绝他呢。他探进去一根滑溜溜的手指，因为之前的舔弄而没遇到多大阻碍。他压低身子去亲吻史蒂夫的胯间。“Buck，”史蒂夫叹息道，因为这一切终于发生了：1945年以来他内心深处的空白得以被填补。史蒂夫的手摸到巴基的后颈，就轻轻摁在那儿。“我可没那么脆弱，快点吧。”你不用那么紧张兮兮的，他很想这么说，可如果巴基想要慢慢来，那就慢慢来吧。

“没耐心的小蠢蛋，”巴基说，嗓音支离破碎，“待会儿你会感谢我的。”

史蒂夫难以置信，差点没憋住笑声，“好吧，好吧，大家伙。目前你也就只动动嘴皮子。”

“闭嘴，”巴基说，恨恨地在史蒂夫的屁股上咬了一口。他又往里挤进去自己的中指。这下可像回事儿了，还算不上疼，只是一种愉悦而充实的扩张感。史蒂夫润湿了自己的嘴唇，阖上双眼。“再深一点，”他悄声喘道。巴基的指尖如此粗砺，史蒂夫可以真切地从身体内部感到它们。他正在一点点摸索，寻找着——

巴基触碰到了他的前列腺，史蒂夫发出一声轻喊，内壁收紧夹住了他的手指。“噢，fuck，”他的阴茎为此倏然挺立，贴在巴基后颈上的手掌禁不止往下摁去。

巴基微笑起来，嘴角上翘。“现在好多了？”他问道。他没再移动分毫，慢慢来，好让史蒂夫先适应适应。

“闭嘴，”史蒂夫虚弱地说。他试探般地挪了挪自己的屁股，因为巴基粗大的手指在体内摩擦的触感呻吟出声。老天爷，怎么这一切直到现在才发生，“来吧，”他说，“快点儿，你又不会弄坏我——我保证你肯定做不到。我能受得了——”

“你真是他妈的得把我折磨疯了，”巴基再次叹道，“你能受得了，是吧？”他张开那两根手指，确保他们毫不松懈地绕着那处甜蜜的敏感点打转儿。那并不难受，至少不是让史蒂夫讨厌的难受——此刻身体被扩张的感觉如此甜美而真实。巴基没等着他主动恳求就放进去第三根手指。这开始有点儿痛，而史蒂夫简直快飘起来了。他需要这个。他不在乎那一点点疼痛，如果他没有已经勃起的话他还能为了这强烈的刺激重新硬起来。史蒂夫不明白他为什么喉咙发紧。太久了，而他一直渴望着他，他渴求着——

“巴基，”他突然说道，“你离得太远了，Buck。过来一点，好不好？你在这边也可以继续弄的。”

巴基立马移了上来，靠在史蒂夫胸膛上，两颗心紧紧相依。他的那只手还停留在史蒂夫的身体里。“我在这儿，”他说，安抚般地亲吻他，金属手掌捧着史蒂夫的脸蛋，“我在这里。”

史蒂夫了然，此刻无疑能从身体深处体会到他的存在。巴基离他如此之近——比在浴室里近多了。像这样他能正视他的双眼，握住他的脸庞。“别走，”他说，而巴基的手指又在他后穴里伸展开了一点。他几乎无法呼吸，双唇微启，“我忍不了了，巴基，”他接着说，“我不想再等下去了，求你——”

巴基低下头吻上他开合的嘴唇，堵住所有话语，许久都没有分开。巴基下身不住磨蹭着床单，手指撑开他的小穴。当他最终抽出手指时，史蒂夫只能感到空虚难耐，巴基还没有进入他的身体简直是场折磨。“求你，”他重复乞求。

“Stevie，”巴基彷徨般地唤道，动了动身子，阴茎对准了他的后穴。他的顶端湿滑，挤压着穴口那圈柔嫩的肌肤。他的尺寸实在是太大了，不得不缓缓地往里推进。

史蒂夫从喉咙深处发出饥渴的抽噎声，太多了，可这正是他想要的。他的指尖在巴基背后摁出印痕，双腿圈在他的腰上。他压下身体，将自己完全敞开。他想要拥有巴基，拥有他的全部。

巴基的脸庞深深埋进史蒂夫的肩窝里，喘息声紧贴着他的耳边响起。史蒂夫能听见他小小的吸气声，渴求而又压抑，就好像在竭力试图不要马上射出来。一切进展得无比缓慢，因为巴基的阴茎粗长，而当他的龟头擦过他身体内部的腺体时，史蒂夫难以自抑地收紧了后穴内壁。巴基的呻吟几乎有点咬牙切齿的意味了。史蒂夫伸出一只颤抖的手捋过他的头发。

终于史蒂夫的身体将他的欲望全数吞入，两人亲密无间仿若一体。是的，亲密，史蒂夫可以切身感知他滚烫的体温，涨满的阴茎，脉搏在他体内跳动。他们之间再没有一丝距离，巴基沉沉地靠在他身上，史蒂夫的阴茎夹在两人的肚皮中间，顶端沾满前液。“我想要你，”恍惚中巴基喘道，“说我可以。”

史蒂夫双手抬起巴基的面庞，让他直视自己的双眼，“我是你的，”他说，“你想怎么干就怎么干，Buck，我想要你，我太想要你了。”

“宝贝（Baby），”巴基呻吟道，而史蒂夫的心就像在胸腔里翻了个跟头。混球，他感到眼睛有些湿润，就一点儿。史蒂夫飞快地眨了眨眼，在巴基开始抽插起来的时候摁住他的脑袋用力地亲了上去。他挺动胯部的方式就和在浴室里一样熟练，只是更慢些；老天爷啊，巴基甚至一直在瞄准，得心应手，尽职尽责地在每一次冲刺都撞在那处敏感点上。史蒂夫在亲吻的空当忍不住喘息出声；他此刻只能感到愉悦，因为当巴基深深插入他的身体时他可以毫无顾虑地与他唇齿相贴。

“Yeah，”史蒂夫高喘着说，“Buck，就那样——”

巴基咬紧牙关，双眼紧闭。他晃动自己的臀部，强迫自己用平稳而和缓的节奏操着史蒂夫。他硕大的阴茎不容抗拒地一次又一次顶入史蒂夫的身体里。而史蒂夫任自己随他操弄，翘起屁股好让巴基得到更易操作的角度，双臂环绕上他的肩膀。巴基的左臂探入史蒂夫的后腰和床铺之间，两人紧紧搂在一起。他的老二将史蒂夫由内而外地填满了。

“Yeah，”史蒂夫再次说道，尽管他的声音微弱得就像要昏过去了。他知道巴基想听见他。他的双腿紧缠着巴基，大腿贴在他的腰侧，后脚跟压着他的腰骶处。他们现在都汗流浃背，所有肢体交缠的地方都无比炽热，巴基的腹部磨蹭着他湿淋淋的阴茎。“Buck——”

巴基情难自禁地加快了节奏。他的手一点儿也不安分，这一刻还停留在史蒂夫的脸颊，下一秒就顺着他的腹间滑至腰侧。而后他抓住了史蒂夫的头发。史蒂夫的喉间溢出一声抽泣，巴基立马放开了手。“唔不，”史蒂夫回应道，如果此刻他还有体力的话大概就会笑出声了，“我喜欢。”巴基的头发依然长得够几缕发丝汗津津地垂在他脸旁，就像很久以前他们并肩在火线上作战时的模样，就像他从火车上坠落前的模样。史蒂夫伸出手轻轻把它们拨开，等着巴基睁开眼睛。“我告诉过你我受得了，你想怎样都行，好不好？怎样都好，我就在这儿陪着你。我喜欢这些，”他再三重复，希望巴基能明白这一切不是为了迁就他，他自己有着同样的渴望，他渴望巴基占有他，永无止境地占有他，以弥补他在伤害与孤独中度过的漫长年月。

“史蒂夫，”巴基粗喘着，两人的嘴唇都大张着，仿佛正呼吸着彼此的生命，“Stevie——”

“没事了，”史蒂夫回答，而巴基又加快了他律动的速度，“巴基，yeah，噢，操——操——就这样——快点，快点——”

巴基狠狠啃咬着他的嘴唇，史蒂夫沉浸其中无法自拔。他在彼此唇间动情呻吟，而巴基继续往下侵略他脖颈上的肌肤，用牙齿宣告胜利。史蒂夫的身体绷紧了，巴基在他体内卖力的挺动让他每一根神经都像着了火，伴随着一丝丝愉快的痛觉一路燃尽他的脊椎。他大概已经说不出话了，除了那些控制不住的喘息，啜泣。好在此时此刻，此种情景，他和巴基已经不再需要哪怕片刻的言语。

巴基重重呼出一口气，抓着他后脑的短发使他向后仰过头。史蒂夫的阴茎又在他们的小腹之间渗出更多的前液。巴基贪心地在他脖子添上更多真情实意的吻痕和牙印。他的全身微微发颤，“够多了，”他对着史蒂夫的颈窝叹道，“我忍不了了，你得——”

是的，直到现在他仍然没有到达属于这一次的高潮。史蒂夫笨拙地再一次摸上巴基的脸，让巴基抬头看他。他的眼神急切而诚挚，满含无法言说的情感。“你先，”史蒂夫艰难地说，“这次你先，我会——啊——我跟着你——”他对此确信无疑。他以最真切的方式亲吻巴基，亲吻他分开的唇瓣，他的下唇，他的脸颊和他湿润的眼角，“可以吗？”巴基点了点头，无言又无助地贴紧了史蒂夫的颈侧，金属手掌压着他的肩胛骨。史蒂夫搂紧了他的后肩，“我想感受你，”史蒂夫双颊发热，可他真心实意地想要这个，“我想感受你， Buck，我想你射在里面——来吧——快点儿，求你——”

巴基的冲刺变得更加猛烈，不顾一切，再也没办法像之前那样准确无误了。他抽动的力度大得两人底下的床架都在震动、史蒂夫带着床单一起往床头滑去。史蒂夫的脚趾因为席卷的情欲蜷起，巴基又咬着牙在他脖子旁发出细小的喘息，周身颤栗。

最后，巴基终于到达极限，或者说，他已经无法再多忍耐一分一秒，他的身体与史蒂夫死死相扣，指尖掐进他的皮肤，紧咬着史蒂夫脖颈上的肌肉，这样当他发出声音时，史蒂夫只能听见从他咽喉深处泄出的近乎沉默的低吼。他最终去到了高潮，他度过高潮就像度过一场疼痛。史蒂夫能感觉到，因为他们肌肤相亲，因为他此刻正包含在他的身体里。他能察觉每一个无法掩藏的细节：巴基收紧的肌肉，巴基的双球贴在他的大腿根部，巴基的阴茎抽搐般地在他后穴内壁射入一波热液，依然浅浅地抽插着。随之史蒂夫近乎哭嚷着射了出来，紧紧攀在巴基的后背上，身体箍紧他的老二。他的穴口继续吞吐着巴基的阴茎，惹得对方从喉咙里发出静默而恳切的呻吟。

他们一动不动地等待着余波退却。巴基粗粗地喘着气，热乎乎的鼻息喷在史蒂夫肩窝的牙印上，湿漉漉的眼眶靠着他的脖子。他沉甸甸地压在史蒂夫身上，发泄后的阴茎仍然埋在他的身体里。他们两人都没什么移动的意愿，只有史蒂夫时不时抚摸着巴基的脊背，揉着他的后脑勺。巴基的双唇覆盖在那个咬痕上，甚至算不上是个吻，就只是停留在那儿。

史蒂夫将他深深拥入怀中。

“史蒂夫，”巴基颤巍巍地喊道，深呼吸，吞咽了好几下，“史蒂夫，”他再次尝试，最后他唤道：“甜心。”他还是没能说出所有想说的话，但没关系。史蒂夫知道。他知道的。

—

史蒂夫睡着了，巴基把他挪到床中间。差不多一个小时之后，史蒂夫恍惚醒来，巴基仍然没有入睡。他把自己从史蒂夫身体抽出后就再没有其他动作，除了喝下半瓶水，拉起被子盖在两人身上。床铺的温度舒适而温暖。

一切安好，于是史蒂夫闭上了眼睛重返睡梦。这一次，是战争结束后的第一次，他终于一觉睡足了整整八小时。

—

“这年头，人们都有专门的润滑剂了，”史蒂夫说。巴基正站在一张老旧的餐椅上，把橱柜深处和顶上的另外两瓶食用油都摸出来，省得待会儿他们干正事的时候还得专门过来找，“有抹在身上会刺痛的，有会发烫的，还有各种香味——”

“什么香味？”巴基听起来很是好奇。

 

“噢，这我不清楚，大概就是你能想到的各种味道，”史蒂夫回答，“而且你现在在随便哪家街角的商店都可以买到润滑剂和安全套，只是我们家里没有。我之前没想到你会在这儿。”

 

巴基跳了下来，那把椅子奇迹般的完好无损。“你现在可甩不掉我了，多遗憾哪，”他微笑起来，“好吧，至少你也不需要用它来干别的。”

 

“除了真的用来做饭，”史蒂夫轻笑着说，“无所谓了。”他伸手抓住巴基的上衣前襟吻了上去，心口因为那句你甩不掉我了泛起暖意。

 

巴基热切地回应着他，直到五秒钟后，他突然向后退去，发出一声惊讶的感叹，“你现在会做饭了？”

 

—

 

“我真是完全不敢相信，”巴基微微摇着头，金属手把史蒂夫的两只手腕摁在墙上，右手的三根手指开拓着他的身体。史蒂夫的喉咙上印满了渐渐消散的吻痕，“我只不过咬了你几口，你就变得这么软绵绵黏糊糊的。”

 

“也没那么软，”史蒂夫提醒道，一边挺了挺他的屁股。

 

“好吧，好吧，这就来，”巴基说着，把手指拔了出来，然后抬起史蒂夫的大腿挂在自己腰上。

 

—

 

因为急着在料理台上干史蒂夫，巴基牛仔裤上的纽扣在一片匆忙中崩飞了出去，事后被发现竟然一路滚到了走廊里。“我的左手每次都让你情绪高涨，”巴基有些困窘地总结，“嘿我说，你不介意这段时间我只穿着内裤到处跑吧。”就好像他们最近有穿戴整齐过似的。除了他们得开门拿外卖——的大部分——时候。

 

“你可以借我的衣服穿，”史蒂夫顿了顿，“怎么了，嘿，别看起来那么失望。”巴基就是想要在屋子里光着屁股，才不理会史蒂夫的抱怨。“反正我们的尺寸差不多，大概吧。”史蒂夫比他高了一两寸，可巴基要更壮实些。史蒂夫的衬衫在巴基的宽肩膀上应该会有些紧，他的一些裤子可能会勒着巴基的胯，不过这些又不是什么世界大难题。“我会补好你的裤子的，但我这里就只有急救箱里的棉线。”他的急救箱以后一定要备好针线。

 

“听上去不错，”巴基同意道，过了一会儿，他又承认，“话又说回来，我也不介意穿你的衣服。”

 

这个主意让史蒂夫再一次开始血液逆流，“不过现在还是先不用穿了吧。”

 

—

 

他们并没有事先特别决定两人不会在同一时间入睡。似乎很自然的，如果史蒂夫先睡着了，他醒过来的时候就会发现巴基依然清醒着，就好像正在前线上放哨。而当巴基先睡着了，史蒂夫根本没办法合上眼睛：他总还有那么一点小小的恐惧，相信如果他一不注意巴基就会消失不见。那天在法庭外就是这样，后来巴基每一次潜到他身边就像突然从墙根冒出来，*永远神出鬼没，好似来自黑暗，来自遥远的墓穴。即使现在，巴基在房间里到处走动的时候也像一个幽灵，每次脱离史蒂夫视线范围或者许久不出声的时候都把他吓得不轻。甚至当他们做爱的时候，当一场性爱美妙得让史蒂夫无法控制自己的音量的时候，巴基也总是竭力咬紧牙关，不发出更多的声音。  
（*《Not easily conquered》中的情节）

 

所以他们轮流来，最长也就打个盹，再也没有那场八小时睡眠。比起睡觉，史蒂夫更不愿错过和巴基相处的每一分一秒。巴基曾答应过他会留下来，史蒂夫相信他，但一直以来这个誓言总不长久。他从未像这样真正留下来。他的大脑明白他们现在在一起了，可他的心还提心吊胆，不愿意太快放松警惕。

 

唯一真实的时刻是当他们肌肤相亲。并不只是关乎性，尽管那种知觉过载的刺激同样大有裨益。他们也可以就坐在沙发上，聊几个小时的天，而只要巴基的身体紧贴着他的，史蒂夫就可以确信这一切不是凭空想象。其他的时间，他想得太多，担心得也太多了，这只能让他更加想要触碰巴基，想要成为一直醒着的那个人——那个看守者。

 

也许这意味着，眼下，他只能照看着巴基，而非全世界。他能接受这个。他已经不欠这个世界什么了，地球没了他们依然照常运转。

 

—

 

巴基的阴茎全数顶进史蒂夫的身体直到囊袋，让史蒂夫几乎确信他们的躯体要彻底合二为一了。巴基仍然会咽下所有的喘息声，嘴巴紧紧捂在史蒂夫的皮肤上。肩膀上被他一再咬过的地方有些钝痛，史蒂夫真不知道巴基是怎么保持这么安静的。他们都已经分别度过三次高潮了，可作为铁证的体液全粘在他们的小腹和史蒂夫的大腿内侧。每一次史蒂夫的呻吟都变得更加响亮——他根本没办法控制。第一次结束后巴基正缓缓地把欲望从他体中抽出来，没一下子又硬了，于是他们就这么接着干了下去。到现在，史蒂夫的身体没有一点要停歇的意愿。他攀至情欲顶峰，但并没有完全软下去。

 

史蒂夫对此毫不在意。他只想永远停留在当下，不管还有多少次，直到巴基心满意足，将他吃得干干净净，一点不剩。他过度兴奋的躯体此刻感觉仿佛一切都美妙无比；身上到处酸痛，汗淋淋的，而屁股后面潮湿，一片凌乱。巴基发泄了最初的欲望，正不紧不慢地把握着时间，一下一下长有力地操进他的后穴深处。两人的契合近乎完美。他楔入他的身体，没留下一丝空隙。世界上好似就剩下他们两人。史蒂夫已然无法感知到除了巴基以外的任何事物。

 

这会儿他们在等着史蒂夫能不能再彻底勃起，因为巴基只想在他也硬起来的时候干他。目前为止看起来似乎很有希望。巴基粗硬的老二对此深有帮助；它的存在让史蒂夫难以忽视。房间里热得巴基左臂上的金属接片都张开来散热了，史蒂夫得以窥探进他肢体的内部。他能够看到这一切，这一切如今属于他，这让史蒂夫险些失去理智。

 

巴基一如既往地合着嘴巴不发出声音，但史蒂夫的嘴上可停不下来。“你知道吗？”他说，“你是唯一一个把手放在过我身上的男人。唯一尝过这滋味的男人，”巴基咬紧牙关，忍住一声呜咽，胯部浅浅抽动；他不可能顶进更深的地方了，“唯一进入过我里面的男人，像这样，”他特意地收缩后穴咬紧了巴基，从对方喉咙里挤出一声充满占有欲的咆哮，直击他的阴茎。这才像话，他想，这就是他想要的。他的老二再次昂扬挺立。“从今往后都是唯一一个。操我，快点儿。从来没人能让我有这种感觉。这一切都是你的。”

 

“老天，”巴基嘶气，因为他明白史蒂夫的意图，但他无法抗拒，大脑一片混乱。他向后抽出一点，然后重重地撞进史蒂夫身体里，甚至带上了些报复的意味。史蒂夫的手指紧掐着他的后背，关节因过度用力而发白，留下纤细的红色抓痕。

 

“这都是你的，”史蒂夫嘶哑地重复着，最后那个单词因为巴基冲撞的力度而颤栗，“巴基，巴基——oh，我好爱你（I love you bad）。”

 

巴基的目光与他双眼相接。他狠力地操进史蒂夫的后穴，史蒂夫能感知到他进来得有多深。“再说一次，”他说道。

 

“我好爱你，”史蒂夫深呼吸，“我非常非常爱你。”然后巴基闭上了眼睛，仿佛这句话是安抚的香膏，被他涂抹在了一道伤口上。

 

事实证明他们最后是能来到第四次的，而且还超过了这个数。

 

—

 

问题在于：巴基睡着的时候一动不动，史蒂夫总是得一番内心交战才忍住别去研究他的胸膛是否还在正常呼吸起伏。自回来后他一直是这幅情景，但今晚他在史蒂夫目光落到他身上的一瞬间忽然开始于睡梦中辗转。史蒂夫短暂地想，只需他眼神的重量，就会惊扰巴基的睡眠——而后他看见了他的双手，握紧，松开，一次又一次；他的眼球在眼皮下慌张地转动。其他地方则一动不动。即使当他进入梦境，巴基也依然沉默寂静得如同死亡。

 

“Buck，”史蒂夫悄声唤道，“巴基。”他自己也同样遭遇过这种情况，而巴基经历的一定比他的要糟糕得多。史蒂夫迟疑地伸出手，不想硬生生地惊醒巴基。可他无法忍耐眼睁睁看着巴基承受这些，尤其是现在。

 

他将将碰触到他的那一刻，巴基猛地醒了过来，箭似的坐直身子，全身绷紧，没有像在1943年他从噩梦醒来时发出惊叫。最真切的不同是此刻他的金属臂震动着，随时可以迎接一场战斗。史蒂夫象征性地举起双手以示屈从，但直到两人四目相对，巴基才终于停滞了动作。

 

“嘿，麻烦精，”史蒂夫轻轻说。他们粗略地用言语之外的方式交流了几句：史蒂夫摆了张苦脸表示歉意，你做噩梦了；巴基恼怒地抖了抖肩膀，胡扯。这些意思毋庸置疑。最终巴基哼了一声，向后倒回床上，金属臂覆上双眼，意味不言而喻：狗娘养的。

 

半晌，巴基的呼吸渐渐平复。“谢谢，”最后他哑着嗓子说，右手探向史蒂夫，漫不经心地拍了拍他的身侧。只是想确定他在那儿，史蒂夫猜；他也曾无数次独自一人从空荡荡的床铺上醒来。

 

“睡一下吧，”巴基叹道，“我会待在这儿。”回来之后他重复过这句话好多次，听起来越来越像是真的了。

 

史蒂夫凑到他身边，侧躺着，一只手支着脑袋。“然后呢？把你晾在这里，一个人自怨自艾？”他说，巴基嘟哝了一声，没回答别的，“你真觉得我会这么干吗？”史蒂夫谨慎地把手放到巴基的腹肌上。当看到巴基掩在左臂下的嘴角勉强勾起时，他又继续向下，抚过他小腹上的耻毛，往他的老二滑去。史蒂夫挪动着用胯部顶了顶巴基。他们都还没硬起来，但这用不了多长时间。“真——特么——不敢相信啊。我们明明还有成千上万有趣的事情可以干呢。”

 

“你怎么不干脆直接硬上算了，”*巴基喃喃道，金属手掌抹了一把脸。他望向史蒂夫，“我真的挺好。”这是真的，他看上去有些疲惫，但至少没那么沮丧了。  
（*原文为Bend a guy’s arm, why don’t you，是一句英语俗语，此处意思为巴基开玩笑说史蒂夫为了劝说他也太努力了，感谢提供建议的小伙伴们和原作者TheGeminiSage的解释！）

 

不过史蒂夫依然没有拿开手，松松兜住巴基的阴茎，就这么放着，小玩意儿暖洋洋地躺在他手掌里。“我能让你感觉更好，”他若无其事地提议道，舔了舔嘴唇，“其实，我在想——用嘴巴含着你。我的意思是，我还从来没给谁来过口活儿呢。”巴基现在很是了解史蒂夫，他就喜欢用嘴上说的来撩拨他。史蒂夫的手指以温柔的力度摩擦着巴基的阴茎顶端，“我想尝尝这个，Buck，”巴基的老二在他手心里抽动了一下，开始苏醒，“我可是真心的，我想试试。”

 

巴基眼神深沉，“噢，”他说，试图保持冷静的语调，可惜失败了，“就这样？”

 

他轻易就能调动起巴基的情绪，这让史蒂夫感到近乎飘飘然。可事实是，他们从零开始，全速进入了两人关系的新阶段，快得让史蒂夫还没有好好用巴基对待他的方式回报他。没有时间慢慢来，专门为了巴基做点儿什么。史蒂夫翻了个身，放开巴基的阴茎，双肘支撑着自身的重量。他半压在巴基身上，脸庞距离如此之近，“好啦，这只是个开始。”

 

巴基用手指描过史蒂夫的眉边，然后捧着他的脸颊亲了上去。“Yeah，好吧，”他嘟囔着，让史蒂夫又在他嘴上亲了一口。然后史蒂夫往下挪去，巴基的右手仍扣在他的后脑上。他吻着金属义肢接合处的伤疤，在巴基胸膛洒下几颗零零碎碎的吻，不像巴基那样久久停留。以后吧，他对自己许诺道，以后——巴基的小兄弟还没完全竖起来，如果史蒂夫抓紧时间，他还能体会到巴基在自己口腔里勃起的全过程。

 

史蒂夫一路向下，但中途抗拒不住地用舌头绕着巴基的肚脐边画圈。巴基瑟缩了一下，腹肌在他唇下跳动。噢，史蒂夫能习惯这个的。巴基全身上下热乎乎的，闻起来好极了。史蒂夫摸到的全是坚硬的肌肉，只有他的大腿内侧更柔软些，吸引着史蒂夫不住亲吻。巴基动了动身子，伸开腿，一只胳膊撑起上半身好能看着史蒂夫。他满是老茧的右手手指依然交缠在史蒂夫的金发里。

 

史蒂夫从来没有在这么近的距离观察过巴基的老二，于是他现在发现了，好吧，这家伙依然体积巨大，半勃着，却已经沉沉地弯起挂在巴基的大腿边上。史蒂夫舔湿嘴唇，张开嘴从根部亲上去，慢悠悠地去向头部，留下一串灼热的水迹。巴基那处的皮肤光滑，灼热。见鬼，他等不及想把它含进嘴里了。史蒂夫抬起眼睛，从睫毛下瞄着巴基，确保他此刻正紧紧盯着自己。巴基心无旁骛地看着，紧紧咬着下嘴唇。史蒂夫没有移开目光，他又亲了亲顶端，分开双唇，将巴基的欲望吞入。

 

巴基从喉咙深处发出几声喘息，贴在史蒂夫后脑上的手指微微抽搐，像在忍着不要使劲拉拽。史蒂夫几乎将他含入一大半，阴茎顶端压在他的舌根。不过这只是因为巴基还没有百分之百地硬起来。他的老二分量十足地躺在史蒂夫的舌头上，体表的滋味和任何一处都没什么差别。除了此刻这很烫；他的唇间包裹着他滚烫的欲望。史蒂夫的时间把握得挺及时，他能感觉到巴基在逐渐胀大，越来越硬地抵着他的舌尖。从某种意义上看，这样的接触和真枪实弹的抽插性爱同样亲密。他试验性地吮吸了一下，巴基的胯部为此不受控制地向上挺动。

 

他停了下来，用舌面感知着巴基，直到他十足地勃起了。然后慢吞吞地抬起头，舌尖不停舔弄着，在他龟头下的敏感点久久停留。史蒂夫知道自己的嘴唇现在肯定湿漉漉地闪着水光。巴基正执着地注视着那儿呢。“你可以动一动，摁着我的头，”他告诉巴基；就像之前他做的那样，“我喜欢，”真的。只是多想想这个念头就让他隔着床单硬了起来。史蒂夫一只手轻柔地玩弄着巴基的双球，“你不用总是小心翼翼的。”

 

“史蒂夫，”巴基开口道，声音沙哑，但史蒂夫早已低下头，重新吞入他的老二。他摆着头，舌头不断舔舐阴茎的下侧，仿佛身处一场热吻。巴基的手指胡乱勾住他的头发，发出小小的呻吟，听起来没那么像是从紧闭的牙关里冒出来的了。这次，史蒂夫得把下巴张得更宽些，而且一开始他没办法整个地含进嘴里。他用手握住露在外面的那截，感到有些焦虑；他想要全部含进去。

 

瞧，巴基之前做到了，不是吗？虽然没坚持多久，而且史蒂夫的尺寸也没那么吓人，但他做到了。每一次吞吐史蒂夫都尝试着占领多一寸。巴基全身僵硬，紧紧绷着。“史蒂夫，”他气喘吁吁地警告，“你不用这么——”

 

史蒂夫嘴上正忙着呢，可他仍然抽空瞪了巴基一眼好让他闭嘴。我想要，他的眼神说。巴基只好乖乖听话。开始好几次，阴茎头部撞在他的喉咙眼上，史蒂夫差点呛住了，但他仅仅是吐出巴基的老二，重整呼吸，继续努力；他几乎就要成功了，史蒂夫想，他对怎么快速掌握技巧真在行，并且幸运的是，巴基夸张的不是他的长度而是宽度。

 

巴基在床上来回扭动，或者说，挣扎着别来回扭动。他浑身肌肉无数次缩紧又舒张，脑袋情不自禁向后仰去。他的呻吟声依然微弱，不过史蒂夫的听觉出奇的好。

 

最后史蒂夫终于把握了要领；全程保持肌肉放松，然后有那么一秒，他的嘴唇贴到了巴基胯部上那些粗糙的深色毛发，下巴靠着他的囊袋。他用喉咙品味着巴基，真想就这么永远待下去，老天，这感觉太棒了。他不大情愿地抬起脑袋，舌尖逗弄着顶端。那里沾满了湿润的前液；史蒂夫挺喜欢这儿的味道。

 

他吐出巴基的阴茎，但歪过头，让它磨蹭过自己的脸颊，一边在侧面留下许多细密的吻。他享受巴基在他唇间的触觉，与他肌肤相亲的触感。他可以——好吧，就这么耗上一整天（do this all day）。“我说过，”他出声道，嘴唇贴上阴茎底面，一路舔到顶端，“你可以动——”他将巴基再次纳入口中，仿佛一次突袭。他的老二在他舌头上抽动着，可以尝到从头部溢出来的前液的味道。史蒂夫艰难地停止自己下身在床单上摩擦的动作。而巴基还在控制着自己屁股别挺得太用力。史蒂夫含着他的阴茎哼哼着，向他投来意有所指的一瞥。

 

“宝贝（baby）,”巴基不受控制地嚷道，“噢，史蒂夫，操——”他弓起腰，就一点点，足以让史蒂夫到达崩塌的边缘；史蒂夫在床铺上不住晃动，因为亲耳听见巴基这样唤他，亲眼看见并感受着他一步步丢盔弃甲。他的老二沉重而炽热地搭在史蒂夫的舌面上。“史蒂夫，”巴基呼气，挺动的力度加大了些，也更加坚定。无意中他拉紧了史蒂夫的头发。房间里响起音量惊人的水声。史蒂夫发出模糊的呻吟声，操控着舌头，双手摁着巴基的臀部，竭力尝试每一次都把巴基吞得更深一些；不够，一直都不够。他的下颚发酸，可感觉并不讨厌。

 

“噢，该死，”巴基大喘着，“我快不行了，史蒂夫，你得——”

 

“唔嗯，”史蒂夫回答，冒险再一次完全将他从口中释出。巴基对此毫无预料，胯部徒劳地在空气中抽动。史蒂夫对上他的眼睛，眼神热烈，“射进我嘴里，巴恩斯，”他低低地说，被阴茎捣弄后的喉咙发出来的声音低沉而沙哑，“我告诉过你我想尝尝你的味道。”

 

他没再继续把时间浪费在聊天上。史蒂夫继续回归他嘴巴上的任务，当巴基开始有动作时，他抬起眼皮望向巴基。他想见证这一切的发生。

 

巴基的脸像快全挤到一起了，牙关紧锁，眼睛深深闭起。他又使劲睁大双眼，注视着史蒂夫，低喘着，绝望地濒临情欲边沿。史蒂夫再次啜弄着，然后他感觉到了，巴基的双球在射精时如何抽紧，他的阴茎如何弹动。温暖的精液涌入他的喉中。他尽数咽下，嘴唇依然包裹着巴基。巴基发出了另一道呻吟，音调抬高了些，他的身体在史蒂夫手掌下颤抖。

 

最终，巴基全身瘫软地倒在床上，只有放在史蒂夫后脑上的手还存有些力度。史蒂夫体贴地缓慢向后撤去，帮助他度过余波。他在床单上冲刺了两下，高潮迅速降临，猛烈得让他视线一片模糊。他放松地把头靠在巴基的胯边，头发中交缠的手指引他回到现实。这一次他来得就像巴基一样安静：他自己的性高潮像是一场马后炮，在巴基得以满足后才突如其来地爆发。

 

“Stevie，”巴基迷迷糊糊地说，一边试图把史蒂夫搂到身上，“Stevie，过来，天煞的，”史蒂夫听任摆布，软塌塌地任由巴基吻他，“我本来可以照顾你的，”巴基咕哝着，“天哪，罗杰斯。”

 

“我等不及了，”史蒂夫说，语气有些微的得意，“再说了，你一直在照顾我。”

 

“我猜是的，”巴基说，继续亲吻他。

 

没过多久，史蒂夫又蠢蠢欲动了。没办法，他实在是太喜欢巴基在临近高潮时发出的那些小小的呻吟了。他一直都那么那么安静，所以这简直是史蒂夫无法预计的惊喜。他想再试试看，看看还有没有机会再让巴基制造更多的声音。史蒂夫离开巴基的嘴唇，去亲吻他的下颌，亲吻他肩膀上的伤疤。他的唇下有两种截然不同的触感，一边光滑，一边粗砺。巴基的那处不可能感觉到什么，但他仍然颤动着。“你总是在照顾我，”史蒂夫再次强调，剩下的句子无需出口：这次到我了。

 

食用油的存量少得令人担忧。不过史蒂夫仍然坐起身去把罐子拿在手里。

 

“什么——”

 

“现在，什么也别想，”史蒂夫建议道，“让我来搞定，好不好？”

 

巴基含糊不清地哼了一声，“你，呃，”他回应道。

 

“是的，”史蒂夫说，脸颊泛起热度，“我能更快一点。”他可以的。这么久下来他已经清楚他需要多少扩张。即使他不晓得，他的身体也能承受得了，特别是为了巴基。有时候史蒂夫想，即便是在注射血清之前，组成史蒂夫▪罗杰斯的每一颗原子也一定可以与巴基▪巴恩斯完美契合。终究他们都是彼此的骨中之骨。

 

如果史蒂夫躺下来的话或许会更方便，但他此刻只想让巴基躺下来，舒舒服服的。他用膝盖支撑着身体，跨坐在巴基腿上。史蒂夫润滑了几根手指，向自己大腿后探去。他的双眼热切地盯着巴基，两根手指开始为接下来预热。

 

“我喜欢，之前那样，”他开门见山地说，“我喜欢——Buck，我喜欢听你发出声音。你总是那么安静。你的老伙计该怎么做才能让你完全放松下来呢？”

 

“那就是你现在致力达到的目标？”巴基支起身子。

 

“你对我那么贴心，”史蒂夫说，“我只是想好好对待你，”他又真诚地补充，“这就是我想要的，Buck，好好对待你。”他一边说着，一边注视着巴基，巴基也同样注视着他。他可以知晓巴基的目光去往何处，落在何处。他扭动着自己的手指，碰到那处腺体。他越是尽力，他的阴茎越是精神焕发地向肚皮翘去，巴基越是可以清晰地看到他的手指是如何埋进自己的后穴，藏在两腿中间，“老天，我只是想对你特别特别好。”

 

“你这是要杀了我，”巴基低声坦言。他的双手在身体两侧握紧拳头，就好像如果他无法抚摸史蒂夫，他也绝对不会碰自己一下。

 

史蒂夫勾起嘴角，“就快好了。”

 

很快，他就多用了一点润滑，然后觉得大概没什么问题了。史蒂夫在床单上擦干净手指，把手撑在巴基的肩膀上，弯下腰亲吻巴基。巴基饥渴地回吻他，双手握紧史蒂夫的臀瓣。“放松，”他在史蒂夫的双唇间叹道。  
“好的，我会的，”史蒂夫一只手伸到两人中间，引导着巴基进入他。过程无比缓慢，每一次性爱巴基的首次插入总是这么缓慢。史蒂夫迟缓地坐下去，让他的身体自行调整。他的大腿格外卖力地支撑着全部重量，特别是当阴茎头部擦过他的前列腺时；好在巴基试着提供力所能及的帮助，托着他的身体。巴基的大家伙与他完美吻合，一切都无可挑剔。

 

史蒂夫总算是让他完全操了进去，可以短暂地休息一下了。他大口呼吸着，身上冒着点儿汗。巴基摁住他的头深深亲吻，厚实的胳膊怀抱住他的窄腰，一只手冰冷，一只手干燥粗糙，搭在他的后腰上。史蒂夫的阴茎被暖洋洋地夹在两人躯干之间。

 

“唔，”史蒂夫沉浸在这个吻中，任巴基为所欲为，“好极了，”他呢喃道，转了转自己的屁股，找寻一个更舒适的角度。

 

巴基呻吟出声，前额倚靠在史蒂夫的肩窝里，“操，”他说，灼热的气息喷洒在史蒂夫的脖颈上，一边断断续续地留下小小的吻痕。

 

史蒂夫以巴基的臂膀作为支点，开始慢慢地上下起伏。见鬼，他真的喜欢这样：巴基的嘴唇印在他的胸肌上，双臂环抱着他，还有紧紧弓起的大腿。他像在缓缓地而又不失力度地操着自己；史蒂夫每一次抬起一点点身子，但只要一松懈，他就会因重力坐回去，又快又猛。他毫无保留地紧紧依靠着巴基，指甲刻入他的后背。

 

而巴基这一边则重新把手放在了史蒂夫的屁股上，帮着抬起他，同时不住地吻着史蒂夫的胸部。史蒂夫向他拱起后背，放慢速度好让巴基能找到他的乳头，然后又重拾原有的节奏。老天，这太狂野了，全是出自最原始的本能。而史蒂夫爱这个。

 

巴基也不例外。他炽烈地吻着史蒂夫，左手扣在他的后脑上，拉着头发使他向后仰去，露出一大截白皙的肌肤，能让巴基在上面烙上更多的淤痕。他的右手抚向他们身体连接的地方，一根手指漫不经心地划过史蒂夫的穴口边缘。史蒂夫高声呻吟，阴茎紧贴着巴基的躯干跳动。他尽其所能地略微加快了晃动的节奏，因为巴基在他身体里没有一点释放的迹象。史蒂夫像他所渴望的那样包揽了所有的活儿，巴基只需要把他拥入怀中，亲吻他。史蒂夫再一次举起屁股的时候，刻意地收紧了后壁，巴基在他耳边发出好似被噎住的细微的声音。

 

两人早已全身布满汗珠；史蒂夫被压在中间的阴茎坚硬，沾满黏腻的液体。他在巴基的怀抱里摆动着，阴茎在他体内上下进出。这活儿可不容易，但有付出就有美好的收获。史蒂夫现在几乎热血沸腾，所有的知觉都敏锐非凡。巴基帮着他，向上抬起一点点自己的臀部，在史蒂夫压下来的时候撞入他的身体。他吻遍所有可以触及的肌肤。“你对我太好了，”他煞有介事地说。巴基抓着他的头发，迫使他看向自己的眼睛，“我甚至都没有想过有什么事情能这么好，”怎么会发生在像我这样一个人身上，他没有说完。史蒂夫仍然明白了他的意思。“我甚至都没——噢，操——”他咽下一声呜咽。

 

“你总是这么想，”史蒂夫说道，大口呼吸，仿佛这是一场与己为敌的争斗。他厌烦了看到巴基总是这么和他自己过不去，“为什么你总这么想，huh？你知道你根本不用这样。”

 

巴基无言地亲吻他。真可笑不是吗，他在劝说史蒂夫忘却烦恼的时候从不惧怕诉说心声，此刻的他却只能缄默不语。

 

这个吻被打断了。“你觉得——怎么，”史蒂夫问道，“还有什么东西，要是我看到了，或者听说了，然后就会不知怎的突然离开你吗？在这个时候？”他把几绺湿嗒嗒的头发从巴基的脸边拨开，“你还有什么可担心的？”

 

“没那么简单，”巴基嘶哑地说。他的手依然拽着史蒂夫后脑上的短发，“我不能就这么——”

 

“你可以，”史蒂夫放缓幅度，双手托着巴基的脸庞，大拇指摁在他下巴的凹窝上，“拜托，”他说，“你以为你可以爱我爱得太过分了？想要我想得太多了？”他抬起他的脸，简单地轻轻吻在他的嘴唇上，“我跟你说过，Buck，”所有他从没想过会有机会说出的话语，“我跟你说过你可以，记得吗？”

 

巴基向前凑过头，额头与史蒂夫抵在一起。他感到有些呼吸困难，胯部微小地挺入史蒂夫的身体。他咽下一口口水，“我记得，”他狠狠地说。

 

他攥着史蒂夫的头发往下压，凶狠地啃咬他的嘴唇，充满了强烈的独占意味；他的另一只手臂按着史蒂夫的腰窝把他紧紧搂在怀里。巴基换了个姿势，还没等史蒂夫反应过来，他的后背就已经摔入了床铺里。史蒂夫上气不接下气，世界颠倒，可中心仍然是巴基。巴基正压在他身上，挤进他的双腿间，阴茎仍钉在他的身体里。

 

“我的天，”史蒂夫惊叫道。巴基开始在他后穴抽插，迅猛，将他的身体打开，碾过那个会让他全身绷紧的敏感点，“巴基，噢老天——”

 

巴基用一个吻使他的惊叹碎落在喉咙里，甩过头，贴上史蒂夫大张的唇瓣；他在唇齿间急切地呻吟着，声量变大。史蒂夫攀在他的肩膀上，无可救药地欲火焚身；他从来没有听过巴基发出这样的声音，他从来没有这么执意强求而无比贪婪。史蒂夫喜欢他这样，难道这就是他一直在担心的吗？

 

巴基放开他的头发，手掌摸向他们中间，握住了史蒂夫的阴茎。“就现在，”他压低声音命令道，“就像这样，你听见了吗——”史蒂夫听见了，是的，绝对听见了；让巴基进入当下的状态早就足以让他的欲望决堤。他射在巴基的手心里，洒在他的身体上，后穴夹紧了巴基仍然填满他体内的老二。巴基放慢挺胯的速度。没进入得更深，仅仅是平和地摆动着臀部，为史蒂夫的高潮画上圆满的句号。

 

“继续，”史蒂夫含混地说，即使现在他完全是一副任人宰割、纵情爱欲的模样，“继续啊， Buck，我想要你继续，可恶，别就这么停下来。”他的双臂盘上巴基的后颈，一边亲吻着他的脑门。

 

“史蒂夫，”巴基沉下呼吸，“史蒂夫，宝贝——我发誓你简直要让我疯了，瞧瞧你，你让我做了些什么，我真不敢相信，我老天爷在上地不敢相信——”

 

“巴基，”史蒂夫说，接着把两条腿也缠上了巴基的腰，贴近他的身体，“巴基，是的，天啊——”巴基在他体内抽动的这种感觉还是挺下流的，何况他已经度过了自己的高潮，没法再搞出什么花样。这可就是他渴求的情形。“这就对了，”他继续催促，“我想听见你，快点儿，快点儿，我等着你——”巴基呻吟出声，耸动了一次，两次，深深地，深深地，史蒂夫能察觉到他全身上下拉紧的肌肉，“我在这儿，”史蒂夫说，然后巴基射在了他体内，大喊出声，浅浅抽插，将他里面搅得一片火热。

 

“史蒂夫，史蒂夫，”巴基口齿不清地说，吻遍他的面庞，“你对我太好了，当然太好了。你简直把我照顾得特么无微不至。”

 

史蒂夫气息不稳地笑出了声，“我们是两个幸运的混蛋，巴恩斯。”

 

“是的，我们是的，”巴基回答，亲了亲他的嘴唇，“千真万确。”

 

—

 

“我不确定我想在哪里干这个，”史蒂夫承认道。

 

“你喜欢哪儿就哪儿，”巴基愉快地说，“只要不是厨房，那里没有一个地方是舒服的，不管我摆什么姿势——”

 

“你当时说觉得还挺好的。”

 

“我当时说，不是吗？”巴基问道，向史蒂夫投来充满爱意的一眼，“客厅怎么样？沙发躺着挺舒服的。”

 

“太多窗户了，”史蒂夫沉思道，“好吧，没事，我可以仔细看到你的脸。”上一次巴基为他做人体模特画像的时候，旁边有太多阴影了。史蒂夫想要画出坐在亮光中的他，想要画出反射在他金属臂上的阳光。史蒂夫想为他画一幅彩色的画；时至今日，终于得以将他的面容留存在纸上，而非点燃，消失。

 

巴基脱下自己的内裤，坐了下来，向史蒂夫投来的目光意味深长。史蒂夫猜测接下来的时间要认真在素描本上画画可不容易。“好吧，”巴基懒洋洋地说，言语间各种暗示，“告诉我你想要我怎么搞。”

 

史蒂夫大笑，脸上已经开始发热，“你就是个自以为是的大混球。”

 

巴基得意地翘起嘴角，“你就爱我这样。”

 

是的，史蒂夫想。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 对了，作者在后记中提到的有趣事实是，作者和朋友仔细思考了很久，在想史蒂夫的公寓里没有润滑剂，那他们该用什么润滑。不能用来润滑的东西实在太多了！为了找到靠谱的替代品作者心都碎了。感谢Ipoiledi女神曾写过用无香味润滑油搞起的肉提供灵感！于是作者决定就用这个吧，至少比较安全。


End file.
